


now, instead of never more

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Love Triangles, Multi, OT3, One Shot, What if?, eso round 2, leo is gay chaos, the best resume is
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: «Ho consultato le carte prima che tu arrivassi» ammise Sakasaki, prima di prendere uno dei libri già aperti sulla cattedra. «Da quel che ho potuto dedurre, il problema è che la tua ispirazione si blocca quando ti avvicini a sentimenti troppo personali, come se tu avessi un muro che ti impedisce di esprimere te stesso; se si tratta di altri, non hai problemi, ma se la questione ti riguarda direttamente, ti trovi in difficoltà».Fu impossibile per Leo non sollevare perplesso una delle sottili sopracciglia, chiedendosi se Natsume sapesse davvero leggere le carte.«La musica che sto scrivendo è per un musical, Sakasaki, non una mia autobiografia».| izuleokasa, submission for Enstars Olympic Shipping round 2! Prompt #37 |





	now, instead of never more

**now, instead of never more**

  


Non era possibile. 

Erano ormai tre giorni che si rigirava la penna tra le mani, fermo davanti al foglio, perché non aveva idea da che parte iniziare.

Proprio lui, Leo Tsukinaga, colpito da un calo d'ispirazione quando aveva promesso di creare la colonna sonora di un musical. 

Inutile dire che nei suddetti tre giorni era stato intrattabile: continuava a fissare la trama del musical e non sapere come mettere quelle righe in una musica che fosse degna di essere chiamata tale. Ogni idea pareva stupida, banale, già sentita – forse perché, di per sé, già la trama del musical lasciava un po' a desiderare, ma per Leo non era quello il punto. La sua musica avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di risollevare la più noiosa delle storie, dare vita alla più scialba delle creazioni, dopotutto.

Aveva cestinato così tanti fogli che ormai persino nel club di tiro con l'arco era difficile riconoscere il tatami tra la carta appallottolata (motivo per cui Keito lo aveva sbattuto fuori dagli allenamenti giusto il giorno prima) ed aveva ormai largamente superato fase di sperimentazione dei metodi “classici” per ritrovare l'ispirazione. Stava ponderando la stimolazione elettrica.

«Non si tratta di immedesimazione?» esordì Arashi nel loro piccolo studio personale, mentre si tamponava con cura la fronte con un asciugamano, a prove finite. «Il musical, intendo».

«Quella roba non si può neanche chiamare musical» fu il giudizio schietto di Izumi e Leo dovette frenarsi dal concordare. «Sembra un romanzo rosa di dubbio gusto scritto per attirare il favore di ragazzine annoiate».

«Potresti chiedere a Naru... oppure ad Anzu o alla piccola Ruka» mugugnò Ritsu, che si era sdraiato quasi nello stesso momento in cui avevano spento la musica. «Se ti dà problemi il personaggio femminile, chiedi a qualcuno che se ne intende, no... ?»

«Mi spiace, non mi sono mai trovato immerso in un passionale triangolo amoroso, sfortunatamente» lo contraddisse la Regina dei Knights, adesso alle prese con uno specchietto per controllare lo stato dei suoi capelli dopo due ore di ballo. «E credo che questo valga anche per la piccola Anzu. Credo sia troppo occupata a star dietro a tutti noi».

«E Ruka è troppo piccola per avere avuto interessi amorosi di qualunque tipo» sentenziò Leo, con tono sicuro che non lasciava trapelare alcun dubbio. Il silenzio che ne seguì fu più che eloquente, ma alle orecchie di un fratello maggiore era evidentemente senza alcun significato. E forse era meglio così. 

«Leggere qualcosa al riguardo, _leader_? Qualche romanzo scritto da mani femminili, per esempio... potrebbe aiutare».

Leo apprezzava i loro sforzi, davvero. Ma se la soluzione fosse stata così semplice e scontata a quel punto ne avrebbe già scritti dieci, di musical. Era la sua specialità trovare ispirazione nei luoghi e nelle situazioni più impensate – non era disperato, quanto più  _irritato_ . Impossibilmente irritato.

E una situazione così assurda, richiedeva un'assurda soluzione.

  


«Sakasaki?»

L'aula (la Stanza Segreta, gli era stato spiegato) che il piccolo Sora Harukawa gli aveva indicato era non solo buia, ma anche piena zeppa di cianfrusaglie: i banchi erano stati spostati tutti contro le pareti e ora la cattedra troneggiava nel centro della stanza, completamente ricoperta di—beh, oggetti. Ampolle, ciondoli, libri aperti sopra altri tomi chiusi... se non avesse avuto la consapevolezza di trovarsi in una scuola, Leo avrebbe pensato di trovarsi sul set di qualche film fantascientifico di vecchia scuola, con un inventore pazzo che non vedeva l'ora di rovinare tutti coloro che disgraziatamente gli si affidavano. 

Natsume Sakasaki non era affatto un inventore, però; si definiva uno stregone e Leo sapeva che aveva una certa fama come indovino, anche al di fuori del mondo chiuso della Yumenosaki. Se proprio la sua ispirazione non aveva intenzione di aiutarlo con quel compito (e neanche gli alieni, pareva), aveva bisogno di una piccola marcia in più.

«Oh, Senpai. Ti stavo aspettando».

Leo non era uno che si impressionava facilmente, ma di certo l'aura di Natsume Sakasaki aveva un suo particolare charme: i lisci capelli rossi, da cui facevano capolino ciocche bianche come la neve quasi scintillarono persino nella parziale oscurità della stanza e i dorati occhi felini del più giovane lo fecero rabbrividire nel senso buono del termine; in quella scuola si potevano davvero trovare i tipi di persone più disparate e, in un certo senso, questo aveva contribuito a convincerlo a tornare. In quale altro luogo avrebbe potuto conoscere tante personalità diverse?

Ma, dopotutto, Leo non poteva di certo stupirsi del fascino magnetico di una delle famigerate Oddball. 

Natsume percorse la stanza per accendere le luci e togliere un po' di quell'atmosfera a metà tra il fantasy e l'horror che pervadeva la stanza, per poi tornare alla cattedra e spegnere uno dei piccoli fornelli su cui stava cuocendo... qualcosa. “Un maghetto moderno” pensò Leo, non sapeva neanche lui se con una certa curiosità o, piuttosto, scetticismo.

«Sora ti ha avvertito, mh?»

«Mi ha detto che cercavi un po' di aiuto riguardo la tua ispirazione. Non pensavo potesse sparire, considerando la fama che ti precede».

Se voleva essere una provocazione, Leo vi rispose con un mezzo sorriso sornione, come se si aspettasse un simile appunto; in effetti, anche lui era abbastanza irritato dalla questione ma non abbastanza da lasciarsi toccare i propri nervi scoperti.

«Qualcuno l'avrà presa in ostaggio per un po'» disse, scrollando appena le spalle, le mani in tasca e il tono casuale, come se non fosse poi chissà quale problema. «Ho bisogno solo di uno stimolo in più e Sora mi ha detto che forse tu puoi aiutarmi. Mi fido dei suoi consigli e della fama che ti precede».

Mai entrare in un duello con il Re dei Cavalieri, dopotutto. 

Natsume si lasciò sfuggire un accenno di risata, che venne parzialmente acquietato dalla mano che andò a coprirgli le labbra. Sembrava che il famigerato Leo Tsukinaga avesse colto la sua attenzione.

«Spero di poterlo fare, Sora è esagerato nel tessere le mie lodi».

Lo strambo modo di parlare del ragazzo non turbò Leo più di tanto (in molti, dopotutto, nella scuola si chiedevano come fosse possibile che Leo Tsukinaga non facesse parte del circolo delle Oddball ma a questo quesito solo Eichi Tenshouin poteva in effetti dare una risposta) e, piuttosto, si sedette quieto su uno dei banchi, curioso di cosa avrebbe visto di lì a poco. 

«Ho consultato le carte prima che tu arrivassi» ammise Sakasaki, prima di prendere uno dei libri già aperti sulla cattedra. «Da quel che ho potuto dedurre, il problema è che la tua ispirazione si blocca quando ti avvicini a sentimenti troppo personali, come se tu avessi un muro che ti impedisce di esprimere _te stesso_ ; se si tratta di altri, non hai problemi, ma se la questione ti riguarda direttamente, ti trovi in difficoltà».

Fu impossibile per Leo non sollevare perplesso una delle sottili sopracciglia, chiedendosi se Natsume sapesse davvero leggere le carte. 

«La musica che sto scrivendo è per un musical, Sakasaki, non una mia autobiografia».

«Può essere che questa storia ti costringa ad esporti troppo. Di cosa parla?»

Leo poggiò distrattamente il mento sul dorso della propria mano, non molto convinto. «Un triangolo. La ragazza protagonista è innamorata di due ragazzi, un principe ed un cavaliere solitario. Il punto è che il cavaliere e la ragazza sono già stati amanti, ma nessuno dei due riesce a dimenticare l'altro. Il principe invece è—perfetto. Forse troppo perfetto e la lascia spiazzata, quasi intimidita». Interruppe il suo breve riassunto quando colse l'occhiata di Sakasaki – sembrava quasi divertito. Da cosa? Non lo disse, ovviamente. La pausa di Leo non sollecitò alcun commento da parte sua. «La storia è stupida, per questo volevo darle più sostanza con la mia musica. Degli assoli potenti, ballate a tre, ma proprio non riesco a scrivere niente che mi convinca davvero».

Natsume aveva già preso a sfogliare uno dei suoi libri, le pagine che correvano veloci tra le dita pallide ed affusolate, finché non si fermarono in un punto preciso: strappò un foglio da un blocco note che aveva recuperato da chissà dove, vi scrisse sopra velocemente alcune parole e poi, dopo averlo piegato in quattro, fece cenno a Leo di avvicinarsi. 

«Questo incantesimo dovrebbe permetterti di trovare ciò che cerchi. Recitalo non appena sei da solo, meglio se in un luogo chiuso. Ricordati anche di bruciare il foglio non appena hai finito di recitarlo. E _non leggerlo_ prima di utilizzarlo» gli intimò, prima di dargli un colpetto sulle mani non appena Leo provò ad aprire comunque il bigliettino. «E non prima che tu sia pronto, comunque».

Una parte di Leo percepì quell'appunto come una velata minaccia.

Ma ci voleva ben altro, per spaventarlo.

  


Così, Leo si ritrovò la mattina dopo chiuso nel magazzino dove il club di tiro con l'arco teneva tutta la propria attrezzatura; era orario di lezione, quindi era piuttosto sicuro che nessuno sarebbe venuto a disturbarlo (o ci sperava; se Keito lo avesse beccato nel club dopo che lo aveva cacciato fuori a calci, oltretutto a fare strani riti magici, pure armato di accendino... beh, un calcio nel didietro non glielo avrebbe tolto nessuno). 

Inspirò a fondo e, dopo un paio di mugugni di incoraggiamento diretti a se stesso, aprì il foglio. 

La calligrafia di Natsume era pulita, seppur lineare e frettolosa: le parole erano scritte in... inglese?, ma gli incantesimi non erano soliti essere scritti in latino?, ma senza ulteriore indugio Leo prese un respiro profondo e iniziò a leggere.

« _To find out what I truly want, I hereby humbly ask The Spirits to assist me; show me the road I should follow, so I can accomplish what I must! Either the Moon and the Sun, I need both. I'll wait in the silent twilight._ »

Chiunque lo avesse visto in quello sgabuzzino, da solo, con un accendino in mano, intento a recitare quello che sembrava un poemetto qualunque in un inglese di dubbia pronuncia, lo avrebbe preso per scemo. Se avesse saputo che stava tentando poi, così, di recuperare l'ispirazione tramite un incantesimo... forse avrebbe chiamato qualche dottore specializzato. 

Ma Leo non aveva alcun senso del “comune”, dopotutto; ricorrere a sedicenti arti magiche aveva lo stesso sapore del dichiarare spontaneamente di essere stato rapito dagli alieni, del parlare per complicate metafore cavalleresche e scrivere per dieci ore filate uno stesso pezzo su decine di fogli diversi per poi lanciarli dal tetto della scuola, così da condividere la propria arte con chiunque. 

Ma niente di quello che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento poteva prepararlo a quello che stava per succedere.

Non appena fece scattare l'accendino per bruciare l'incantesimo, uno strano e pungente odore iniziò a solleticare le sue narici; più il foglio bruciava, più sembrava esserne circondato, come se Natsume avesse spruzzato sul pezzo di carta un po' di profumo (qualcosa che aveva tutto il sapore dell'incenso) e ben presto, si decise ad uscire dalla stanza prima di esserne soffocato. L'odore era così forte da avergli quasi avvelenato la mente, dargli la sensazione di avere le gambe molli e...

… scivolare in un sonno profondo...

  


“Ricorda, Re dei Cavalieri: la magia agisce per vie imprevedibili. Ma dopotutto, è il risultato che conta.”

  


Il suo risveglio non fu esattamente piacevole: aprì gli occhi di soprassalto, ancora con l'odore dell'incenso troppo pressante per esimerlo dal tossire leggermente quando tentò di prendere una boccata d'aria pulita. Gli ci volle qualche attimo per ricordarsi di essere ancora nel magazzino degli attrezzi, di essere svenuto poco dopo aver recitato l'incantesimo di Natsume e che, con tutta probabilità, il motivo per cui sentiva dolore un po' ovunque, era perché era letteralmente caduto sul pavimento senza neanche provare ad attutire il colpo in alcun modo. 

Ma che ore erano?

Quasi rispondendo alla sua domanda, la porta del magazzino scattò dall'esterno. 

“Se è Keito, sono morto” pensò, mentre guardava con terrore lo spiraglio di luce che penetrava nella piccola stanza.

Con sua grande sorpresa, invece, ad aver aperto la porta era stato Tsukasa Suou e non fu mai così felice di vederlo; tra i partecipanti al club era decisamente il più avvezzo alle sue stramberie (e il meno severo al riguardo, in parte forse abituato e rassegnato).

«Suou! Presto, presto, fammi uscire prima che arrivi Keito!» esclamò, sollevandosi di scatto nonostante il lieve dolore che pervadeva tutto il suo corpo e sottovalutando evidentemente il tempo che aveva passato privo di sensi sul pavimento. Infatti, scivolò in avanti, precisamente contro il suo giovane kouhai, che lo afferrò prontamente nonostante la chiara confusione che era dipinta sul suo volto.

« _Milady_... ? Ci conosciamo... ?» chiese titubante il giovane, mentre lo aiutava a rimettersi in piedi.

Leo sbatté le palpebre, perplesso.

_Eh?_

«Hai battuto la testa, Suou? O stai giocando al mio gioco di far finta di non ricordarmi i nomi altrui?» Ah, questo magari non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. 

Tsukasa sembrò ammutolire di fronte a quell'appunto: lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi – e Leo notò come fosse cresciuto parecchio ultimamente, con suo sommo dispiacere e lui non se n'era neanche accorto... osservare gli altri non era proprio la sua specialità – e parve realizzare qualcosa solo quando notò la felpa sotto la sua giacca. 

«...  _Leader_ ?» chiese, con un tono che tradiva un po' di panico.

«E chi, altrimenti?»

Il panico sul volto del giovane si fece palese, a quel punto; una delle cose che gli piaceva, di Tsukasa, era che le sue reazioni erano sempre schiette (fin troppo, a volte) e si palesavano con una tale intensità che era divertente e quasi tenero da osservare, perché conservava così la lingua tagliente ed innocente al tempo stesso di un bambino. E forse ne avrebbe riso come sempre, se la situazione non stesse iniziando a puzzare (e non d'incenso) anche a lui. 

«L-Leader, non so come sia possibile, m-ma—ecco, tu...» provò a spiegarsi gesticolando nervosamente, ovviamente senza concludere un bel niente.

«Io  _cosa_ ?» incalzò nervosamente Leo.

_«You are a girl!»_

Leo sbatté le palpebre, non troppo certo di aver sentito bene (neanche l'inglese, dopotutto, era la sua specialità). Nel dubbio, però, si degnò di darsi un'occhiata: notò solo in quel momento di come le maniche della sua giacca e della sua felpa fossero improvvisamente troppo lunghe, così come i pantaloni un po' troppo abbondanti. Sembrava che non fosse Tsukasa ad essere cresciuto, quanto più lui ad essersi ristretto; e poi...

«Leader, cosa stai fac-» provò a fermarlo il povero Tsukasa, intuendo troppo tardi le sue intenzioni quando lo vide poggiarsi senza alcun imbarazzo le mani sul petto, fin quando non trovò delle forme  _decisamente_ diverse; il volto in fiamme del giovane rampollo non lo frenò neanche dal sincerarsi di una certa mancanza tra le sue gambe. «F-Fermati, ti prego, non— _è sconveniente... !_ »

«... La magia esiste davvero...»

«Cosa stai dicendo?»

«La magia, Suou! L'incantesimo di Sakasaki ha funzionato!»

Il cervello di Tsukasa sembrava essere sul punto di esplodere. «Quale incantesimo?!»

«Aaaah, non importa! Usciamo da qui, prima che arrivi Keito!» ripeté, come poco prima, prima di afferrare Tsukasa per il polso e trascinarlo verso la sala prove dei Knights. 

Camminare con pantaloni e scarpe di taglie troppo grandi era irritante quanto realizzare che il suo corpo era cambiato ma che comunque non aveva un'idea decente che fosse una per quel maledetto musical. Era una ragazza, adesso, ma di certo non aveva un triangolo da cui trarre spunto a portata di mano – l'incantesimo di Natsume aveva funzionato, ma era stato completamente inutile. 

Senza contare che... per quanto tempo sarebbe rimasta così?

“Ho una scusa per non esibirmi, però” concluse in modo pratico e senza soffermarvisi poi troppo, mentre spalancava la porta della sala della loro unit. 

Ritsu era, prevedibilmente, già presente – dormiente, come sempre, ma era già arrivato. Di Arashi e Izumi, invece, nessuna traccia. 

Tsukasa sembrava affaticato; aveva il volto di un tono tendente al paonazzo, inoltre sembrava voler in qualunque modo evitare il suo sguardo, come se fosse a disagio. Era strano, considerando che Tsukasa tendeva sempre a stare nei dintorni della piccola Anzu e che sembrasse sempre a suo agio.

Leo non si rese conto di aver appena contratto le labbra con un accenno di disappunto. 

«Suou, mi servono dei vestiti. Sono sicuro che Anzu avrà una divisa scolastica di riserva da prestarmi e...» lo sguardo persino più nel panico di prima di Tsukasa la costrinse ad interrompersi. «Che c'è?»

«... Come  _che c'è_ ?» Di fronte all'espressione solo lievemente irritata del suo re (o regina, a quel punto? Avevano due regine?) «Leader, sei una—ragazza! E hai parlato di magia! Perché hai chiesto un incantesimo a Sakasaki? No, anzi, non so neanche se è questo il problema reale!»

Era evidente che il giovane rampollo di casa Suou avesse bisogno di qualche minuto per elaborare. Non lo aveva mai visto così provato da una situazione, neanche quando lo aveva sfidato per la sopravvivenza dei Knights. Era un ragazzo pieno di splendide idee, un grande sognatore ma al tempo stesso pratico e realista; se da una parte, Leo rivedeva molto del giovane se stesso in lui, dall'altra non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi.

La (momentaneamente) ragazza sospirò, poi gli si avvicinò e gli afferrò le mani (avrebbe afferrato il suo volto, se non fosse stato troppo in alto, accidenti a lui). 

«Ho chiesto a Sakasaki di aiutarmi a ritrovare l'ispirazione, mi ha dato un incantesimo e poi—beh, è successo questo. Tutto qui».

Una spiegazione breve, pratica, concisa eppure il rosso non sembrava particolarmente convinto. Guardava prima Leo e poi le loro mani, poi di nuovo Leo. Sembrava che qualcosa lo turbasse. 

«Come fai a non essere preoccupato... ?»

Leo scrollò le spalle, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso. «Finché posso comporre, niente mi preoccupa davvero! Però ho davvero bisogno di vestiti della mia taglia, sai».

Fu in quel momento che la porta della sala si aprì di nuovo (nessuno che bussasse, quel pomeriggio) ed ecco che Izumi entrò bisticciando al telefono, chissà con chi... forse Arashi? Il suo manager dei lavori di modeling?

In ogni caso, il suddetto smartphone gli cadde dalla mano non appena vide Leo e Tsukasa, soli (perché Ritsu continuava a dormire in un angolo, nel trambusto generale, completamente ignaro del singolare teatrino che andava svolgendosi), in quella stanza.

Qualcosa scatenò un brivido giù per la schiena di Leo, come se avesse inavvertitamente premuto il tasto per il rilascio di una bomba nucleare. 

«... Cosa sta succedendo?» mugugnò l'albino, lo sguardo così contratto ed affilato che, se avesse potuto tagliare, avrebbe fatto di entrambi del sushi raffinato.

«S-Sena-senpai, ecco--»

«Sena!» trillò Leo, in tutto il suo timbro più alto del solito. «La magia esiste!»

Le vene sulla fronte di Izumi si fecero persino più evidenti, ma di questo Leo non si preoccupò granché; lasciò le mani di Tsukasa per saltellare verso di lui (al diavolo la scomodità dei vestiti), pensando che fosse una buona idea alimentare il fuoco su una miccia già accesa. 

«Dimmi che non è come penso» mugugnò, prima di sollevare lo sguardo verso il più giovane dei Knights che, incapace di mentire, si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo. «E' uno scherzo. Leo ha costretto Ruka a comportarsi come lui per prenderci in giro».

«... Si somigliano così tanto... ?» chiese Tsukasa che, dopotutto, non aveva mai conosciuto la preziosa sorella del suo leader. Le labbra di Izumi cedettero ad un piccolo tic nervoso.

«... No, non così tanto».

  


Non fu difficile raccontare ai suoi cavalieri il riassunto di quella giornata; Arashi ascoltava rapito il racconto di Leo, commentando di tanto in tanto con un “oh!” colpito, neanche fosse un dettagliato resoconto di un'avventura fantastica. Inoltre, grazie a Narukami, avevano finalmente recuperato una divisa femminile per Leo, che adesso si muoveva con disinvoltura come se la gonna non lo imbarazzasse per niente (con somma sorpresa di Tsukasa che, oltretutto, sembrava essere quello più messo alla prova dall'assurda situazione, per chissà quale motivo; anche mentre la – attualmente – ragazza raccontava, aveva passato tutto il tempo con la faccia parzialmente nascosta contro le ginocchia che aveva portato a sé).

Izumi era più sul punto di una crisi nervosa che a disagio. Ascoltare il racconto di Leo non lo aveva affatto aiutato a calmarsi – _anzi_ , se possibile era persino più esasperato: ma quale persona sana di mente faceva una simile cretinata senza pensare alle conseguenze? Nel caso di Leo, poi, non era neanche credibile la scusa del “non pensavo funzionasse!”, perché se c'era qualcuno in grado di credere a certe cose, quello era proprio _lui_. O lei.

«La magia voleva che mi immedesimassi nella situazione del musical! Mi mancano i due pretendenti, però» e con uno schiocco di lingua, Izumi espresse doverosamente il suo parere al riguardo.

«Non li hai già... ?» chiese Ritsu con uno sbadiglio, prima di stiracchiarsi. «Suu-chan è il principe, Secchan il cavaliere solitario».

Forse, se l'acuta osservazione fosse arrivata da qualcun altro (come Tsukasa, che era solito ad interventi poco richiesti), Arashi avrebbe fatto in tempo a fermarlo – ma l'indiscussa regina dei Knights non poté far altro che gesticolare come un ossesso, cercando di far capire a Ritsu di non esprimersi oltre e che l'argomento non era un tabù, ma quasi. 

Ma ormai il danno era fatto: i diretti interessati si erano tutti voltati verso il minore dei Sakuma, che si era di nuovo sdraiato sul pavimento, con tutta l'intenzione di riprendere il suo sonno.

Nell'ormai poco rassicurante silenzio, il primo a dare un cenno di reazione fu, prevedibilmente, Tsukasa.

« _What_?» esclamò, la confusione dipinta in volto. 

«Ne ho abbastanza di queste idiozie, siete irritanti» sibilò Izumi, prima di alzarsi in piedi e con tutta l'intenzione di uscire. 

Ma la diretta interessata, niente di meno che Leo Tsukinaga, sembrava essere già stata pienamente convinta dall'analisi fatta a metà tra il sogno e la veglia da Ritsu: si precipitò ad afferrare Izumi per il polso, così da trattenerlo.

«Sena, _ti prego--_ ».

Izumi non aveva bisogno che Leo Tsukinaga diventasse una ragazza per essere debole a quelle richieste così dirette; anni passati l'uno al fianco dell'altro rendevano _sempre_ difficile per lui trovare il modo di eludere i suoi sentimenti per quell'idiota, ma quegli occhi verdi, adesso impossibilmente più grandi del solito, ebbero decisamente un effetto decuplicato sul suo povero cuore. 

Quel bastardo sapeva sempre premere i tasti giusti.

«Vuoi che io e Kasa ti facciamo da fidanzati?»

Tsukasa aveva una certa difficoltà nel tenersi al passo con la conversazione. Altrimenti avrebbe quanto meno provato ad esporre la sua opinione al riguardo.

«Mh».

«Sai cosa implica, questo?» Izumi approfittò della mano della – momentaneamente - ragazza sul suo polso per afferrarle la mano e costringerla ad indietreggiare, contro il muro. La chiuse col suo corpo contro la parete, senza lasciarle via di scampo, con la speranza di spaventarla e farla desistere al tempo stesso. « _Questo_ genere di cose. E abbracci, baci. E altro ancora...» provò ad insinuare, con un sorriso poco rassicurante sulle labbra.

Gli altri tre presenti nella stanza assistettero alla scena col fiato sospeso. Ritsu ed Arashi erano consapevoli dei trascorsi tra i due, di quella tensione ed attrazione che non erano mai riusciti a risolvere davvero in alcun modo; muoversi in qualunque situazione sarebbe stato scomodo e complicato sia per loro, che per la unit, in ogni caso. Ma era anche vero che, pur di catturare di nuovo l'ispirazione, Leo avrebbe messo in gioco qualunque cosa, persino i sentimenti che teneva sigillati nel suo cuore oppure costringere le persone che amava a mettersi in discussione con lui. 

Per questo, a quella vuota provocazione Leo rispose con un ghigno fatto e finito: seppur su lineamenti meno affilati del solito, quell'espressione di già assaporata vittoria (la stessa che era in grado di scuotere il cuore di Izumi) manteneva ancora la sua minacciosa maestosità.

Quel contatto visivo fu interrotto, imprevedibilmente, da Tsukasa: era vero che Leo si stava comportando come una vera egoista (e dove stava la novità?), ma non poteva permettere che qualcuno la mettesse in una simile, umiliante posizione. Si frappose tra i due, allontanando il proprio mentore dalla sua eccentrica leader, ponendosi tra loro alla stregua di uno scudo umano. 

«Senpai, non c'è bisogno di comportarsi in questo modo!» La riverenza mista a timore che di solito pervadevano le parole di Tsukasa nei confronti di Izumi sembravano aver lasciato spazio ad un tono di severo rimprovero.

Ed ecco che la musica cominciava a risuonare nelle orecchie di Leo, precisa, chiara: una colonna sonora magnifica che avvolgeva tutti e tre in un perfetto campo-controcampo sonoro.

  


«Quindi, è solo... per finta».

«Prendila come se stessimo facendo le prove del musical!»

«Certo, un musical senza musica».

Tsukasa era troppo preso a rimuginare sul presunto “finto fidanzamento” per cogliere l'ironia nelle parole del suo senpai. Sembrava star prendendo la questione fin troppo sul serio, il che iniziava, in tutta onestà, un po' a preoccupare Leo. 

«Suou? Non è difficile. Se avessi una ragazza, come la tratteresti?»

“E non sarebbe difficile?” si ritrovò a pensare il rosso, mentre guardava la – per ora – ragazza che aveva di fronte, cercando di fare chiarezza nella sua mente, ormai alla deriva. 

Sarebbe stato stupido negare che non ammirasse Leo Tsukinaga con tutto se stesso; era eccentrico, egoista, armato di discutibili metodi e a volte senza scrupoli, ma aveva imparato ad apprezzarlo, a desiderare di stare al suo fianco il più a lungo possibile. Niente di quel che provava pure in quel momento era nuovo, ma quella situazione assurda gli stava facendo vedere le cose da un punto di vista completamente diverso: gli piaceva rendere il suo Re fiero di lui, ma c'era sempre stato anche qualcos'altro a convincerlo sempre a seguirlo (o, come diceva Leo, a salvarlo persino). E ora—ora sembrava persino più reale.

E l'occhiata di Izumi, seduto vicino a Leo, lo rendeva certo che ne fossero entrambi consapevoli. 

«Anche la protagonista è un disastro come te?»

La risata di Leo riechieggiò forte sul tetto della scuola. Un suono forte, cristallino. «Nah, meno personalità e molto più scialba. Ma io non sono mai stato un gran protagonista, al massimo un cespuglio. Non mi piacciono i riflettori».

«Perché non ti vedi sul palco».

La frase sfuggì al giovane prima che potesse rendersi conto di starla pronunciando davvero. Se non fosse stato troppo preso dal panico che ne seguì, probabilmente avrebbe visto il lieve rossore sul volto della sua attuale _finta ragazza condivisa_.

«Non cambiare discorso, Suou!»

Tsukasa si schiarì la voce, adesso più che felice di tornare al discorso della fidanzata. «Non posso dirlo con certezza, ma... mi prenderei cura di lei. Cercherei di essere al suo fianco quando ha bisogno di me, nel bene e nel male. Credo che condividere l'amore significhi prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro... credo» e ripeté quell'ultima parola con un sussurro, quasi vergognandosene. 

«Sena?»

Izumi fulminò Leo con lo sguardo. «Cosa?»

«Che cosa faresti con una ragazza?»

«Sicuramente non la condividerei con altre persone. _Nessuno_ lo farebbe».

Ancora, nelle orecchie di Leo risuonò una musica – un assolo, stavolta. Il cavaliere, tradito e deluso dagli innegabili sentimenti per un altro uomo di colei che aveva amato tanto da costringerlo in un ruolo troppo stretto: note difficili, pesanti, così come parole di strazio e rabbia. 

L'assolo del principe, al contrario, era pieno di nobili sentimenti: amore, dedizione ed accettazione per quell'amore già presente che pure tradivano codici rigidi, difficili da accettare in toto per uno spirito libero – una musica solenne, quasi un atto legislativo più romantico, ma comunque pieno di passione. 

Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?

«Seppur in forme diverse, si possono amare più persone» ribatté, rispondendo a Izumi quasi difendendo la posizione della protagonista. Ma perché? «La costringeresti a scegliere?»

«Ovvio» non esitò l'albino, prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore. «Altrimenti sarebbe una tortura, per me».

«Anche se tu amassi anche la persona con cui condividi la ragazza?»

« _Hah?!_ » C'era da dire che in certe occasioni, per avere due personalità così diverse, Tsukasa e Izumi si sincronizzavano perfettamente.

«Beh, che ho detto di male?»

«Tu sei impazzito del tutto, non c'è altra spiegazione». Il silenzio di Leo sembrò sollecitarlo a continuare. «... Stai davvero dicendo che nel musical, secondo te, anche il principe e il cavaliere dovrebbero—amarsi?!»

Leo scrollò le spalle. «Non vedo perché no, risolverebbe ogni problema. Preferiresti che il cavaliere impazzisse dal dolore? O che rimangano soli tutti e tre? O che il principe finisca consorte a qualcuno che non ama?»

«... Ma ti senti quando parli?»

Già, quella sì che sarebbe stata una pessima scelta di scrittura. Una forzatura, persino. 

« _Leader_ , credo che una situazione simile sia al limite dell'impossibile...» Ma proprio su queste parole di Tsukasa, Leo scattò in piedi, colta da un'improvvisa illuminazione e, senza pensarci troppo, si diresse verso la porta che conduceva all'interno della scuola, di nuovo. Aveva un'idea ma voleva sentirla direttamente in musica – le serviva un piano. «Wa—Leader!» Poco importava se lasciava i suoi presunti finti fidanzati come due idioti sul tetto.

Leo era già sparita oltre il metallo bianco, mentre loro avevano avuto a malapena il tempo di alzarsi. 

«Oggi è la volta buona che lo lego. Stretto. Possibilmente ad una sedia».

  


La Yumenosaki contava innumerevoli aule con strumenti, ma ce n'era una in particolare che piaceva a Leo: si trovava al secondo piano, alla fine del corridoio ed era quasi sempre vuota; non aveva alcuna privilegiata posizione o qualsivoglia migliore assetto audio, anzi. Era un'aula come tante, ma aveva un pianoforte ben accordato e, per quanto Leo non ne avesse solitamente bisogno, era uno dei suoi più fidati compagni quando si trattava di carpire nell'immediatezza la potenza di un brano che risuonava solo nella sua testa. 

Si accomodò sul sedile e, dopo aver mosso un poco le dita per prepararle a suonare, le poggiò con sicurezza sulla tastiera – certo, adesso aveva mani più piccole e inizialmente non fu così scontato eseguire la melodia che aveva in mente; eppure, dopo qualche minuto di tribolazioni, ecco che i polpastrelli scorrevano con eleganza sul palcoscenico bianco e nero, lasciando che la musica riempisse la sala. 

Non si accorse di Tsukasa e Izumi che entrarono nella stanza, dopo averla seguita (non senza difficoltà, seguendo più il loro intuito e la conoscenza delle abitudini del loro Re che le sue tracce). Era troppo assorbita dalla musica che le sussurrava nell'orecchio della sua mente la soluzione, finalmente.

Non era il musical il problema, così come non erano i suoi sentimenti: era il finale. Sakasaki aveva ragione, quella stupida storia era troppo vicina a ciò che provava per non provare a distaccarsi da quella chiusura così ingiusta.

La realtà era che non si poteva scegliere – lei non avrebbe potuto. Amare ed essere amati da due persone diverse era una cosa assurda, sì, ma che poteva accadere a chiunque. Fortuna? Maledizione? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Al posto suo, la musica sembrava voler scoppiare dalla voglia di decidere, ma per Leo non era così: voleva afferrare le mani di entrambi, tenerle al suo fianco senza alcun legame troppo pesante per nessuno. Non un nodo, ma un fiocco: piacevole al tatto, facile da sciogliere.

Leo Tsukinaga non aveva vincoli. Un giorno sarebbe potuto sparire di nuovo e non voleva lasciare nessuno troppo affranto – era fatto così.

La melodia ormai si era fatta così personale che indusse i due ragazzi a sedersi accanto a lei, Tsukasa alla sua sinistra e Izumi alla sua destra. Ma che importava? Lei era ambidestra. Poteva sentire le spalle di entrambi contro di lei, essere scaldata da un tepore che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter immaginare, figurarsi di avere.

E che, di certo, non meritava. 

Le sue dita, ballerine e direttrici d'orchestra insieme, si fermarono, quasi doloranti, chissà dopo quanto tempo. Leo inspirò a fondo e, soddisfatta, gettò la testa all'indietro, senza preoccuparsi dell'assenza dello schienale: sapeva che sarebbe stata afferrata e, infatti, due diverse braccia provenienti da due direzioni opposte la sostennero con sicurezza.

«... Cretino».

«Potevi farti male, Leader!»

Leo non accennò a volersi rialzare; si crogiolò in quel tocco per tutto il tempo possibile, lasciando che la sensazione di essere davvero _troppo_ fortunata riempisse il suo essere completamente, imprimendone il ricordo nella mente, nelle membra e nel cuore: sarebbe stato lì, quando gli altri due sarebbero stati lontani. Quando lei sarebbe fuggita.

«Niente potrà mai scalfirmi davvero, con voi due al mio fianco».

  


«... der... ! Leader!»

Riaprire gli occhi non fu così semplice come di solito, in effetti, era. Non aveva mai bevuto, ma era abbastanza sicuro di star sperimentando una sensazione simile alla mattina dopo una pesante sbornia notturna.

Leo ci mise un po' per mettere a fuoco il volto di Tsukasa che lo sovrastava, i lineamenti dolci e delicati lievemente distorti al momento da un misto di disappunto e preoccupazione. C'erano almeno altre tre voci che percepiva distrattamente e che contribuivano a confondergli le idee, perché non riusciva a capire del tutto di cosa stessero parlando. 

Quando poi il volto del giovane si distese in un sospiro di sollievo, gli fu ancora più difficile concentrarsi su altro. 

«Sei sveglio» osservò il rosso, in un sussurro leggero. Il compositore si rese conto solo in quel momento che aveva la testa appoggiata sul grembo del ragazzo e che gli aveva appena tastato la fronte, in un gesto pieno di gentilezza. «Hasumi è andato a chiamare il professor Sagami... Che ci facevi nel magazzino? Hai acceso dell'incenso?»

Eh?  
Leo sbatté le palpebre, confuso, come in una sorta di deja-vù; si sollevò a sedere, ancora intontito e si guardò attorno: era nel club di tiro con l'arco – anzi, per essere precisi ancora nel magazzino.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Tsukasa colse la sua espressione contrariata e piegò appena la testa di lato, quasi incuriosito. Poi, con tono severo ma al contempo comprensivo, iniziò: «Capisco che negli ultimi giorni la questione del musical ti stia preoccupando e so che molti rinomati artisti hanno fatto, in passato, uso di--»

«Non mi stavo drogando, Suou» gli rispose distrattamente il re, mentre la sua attenzione finalmente veniva attirata dal suo stesso corpo: non indossava alcuna uniforme scolastica femminile e quella maschile non gli stava larga; niente forme di troppo, nessuna scomoda mancanza. «Non sono—mai uscito di qui?»

Stavolta fu Tsukasa a corrucciarsi. «Ti ho trovato chiuso dentro il magazzino quando sono venuto a prendere l'attrezzatura. Sono arrivato per primo, ma sembravi svenuto e quindi sono corso a chiamare aiuto. C'era Hasumi nel corridoio, quindi...»

In poche parole, niente era successo davvero: nessuna magia, nessuna trasformazione, nessun adorabile imbarazzo del ragazzo che aveva di fronte, nessuna evidente irritazione (almeno, più del solito) nel volto del suo secondo in comando. Nessuna presa stretta attorno a lui, in un caldo e confortante abbraccio che aveva paura potesse causargli dipendenza. 

Aveva sognato tutto.

«Aaah, quel Sakasaki... Me l'ha proprio fatta!» mormorò divertito, prima di portarsi una mano tra i capelli e scuoterli, come se quel movimento potesse aiutarlo a schiarirsi le idee (o, alternativamente, a scaricare la frustrazione). 

«Che c'entra Sakasaki?» chiese sulla difensiva Tsukasa, come se si aspettasse che fosse stato l'autoproclamato stregone a chiuderlo là dentro. Avrebbe avuto più senso, probabilmente, di ciò che era davvero accaduto. 

«Ah, niente, niente... piuttosto, mi servono dei fogli e una penna. Li hai con te?»

«Li ho nella cartella, nello spogliatoio--»

«Prendili!»

Non voleva di certo suonare come un ordine, ma Tsukasa scattò in piedi e si diresse in fretta e furia nella stanza che precedeva il campo di tiro, un po' impacciato nella sua bella divisa da arciere. Lo vide correre via mentre un sorriso quanto meno soddisfatto disegnava le labbra del Re spoglio, perché...

Aveva sognato tutto, sì ma la musica era ancora lì, nella sua testa. Ricordava tutto con una disarmante chiarezza: l'estraneità di un corpo diverso, il tocco gentile di Tsukasa, la minaccia a fin di bene di Izumi – era tutto lì, dentro di lui, come se fosse accaduto in una realtà altra, che neanche riusciva a credere fosse stato nient'altro che un sogno.

Ma non importava: aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, a costo di esporsi e capire troppo. 

Forse, si rese conto mentre iniziava a scrivere con fretta e furia, con la paura di dimenticare, le cose sarebbero state diverse da prima.

Nel bene o nel male.

  


Era raro per Izumi bussare, prima di entrare nel loro studio; lo faceva solo quando voleva essere sicuro di avere la sua attenzione, anche se spesso il gesto non si rivelava sufficiente.

Ma non stavolta: Leo sollevò lo sguardo immediatamente dagli spartiti che aveva sparso sotto di sé, sul pavimento e gli diede il benvenuto con un sorriso. 

«Ucchu, Sena!»

«C'è una lettera per te» gli disse sbrigativo prima di avvicinarsi a lui, piegarsi sulle ginocchia e porgergliela. Leo sbatté le palpebre e, riportando lo sguardo sugli spartiti, scrollò le spalle. 

«Leggila tu».

Izumi non poté proprio trattenersi dal lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro esasperato, ma per il resto si limitò ad eseguire quanto richiesto: aprì la busta e distese il foglio piegato, scorrendo dapprima velocemente con gli occhi il testo e poi iniziando a leggere ad alta voce. 

«Al signor... TsukiBi?»

«Ah, sì, è uno dei miei alias. Vai avanti» commentò distrattamente l'altro, mentre continuava a sistemare questo o quel passaggio di ciò che aveva già messo su carta.

Izumi preferì non commentare e, piuttosto, si schiarì la voce. «... ci tenevamo ad informarla che, a fronte del suo inestimabile lavoro, abbiamo accolto la sua proposta di modificare parzialmente il finale. Crediamo molto nel suo talento e, come segno di gratitudine per il suo supporto, abbiamo dunque deciso di dargliene tributo. Ci rammarichiamo di non aver saputo cogliere prima la sua idea con il giusto spirito. Vi scriviamo oggi che abbiamo finito le prove generali, di cui tutto il cast è largamente entusiasta. Allego di seguito i biglietti per la nostra prima, cinque come da lei richiesto». Izumi gettò un'occhiata alla busta da cui, effettivamente, facevano capolino cinque biglietti. «... Hai fatto cambiare il finale del musical?»

«Non lo considero un cambiamento, doveva essere così. Non lo avrei saputo scrivere altrimenti».

«Ovvero?»

Leo sbuffò appena, lasciando perdere definitivamente il suo lavoro. «Ovvero, i finali possibili erano tre: una scelta volontaria, una scelta costretta da altri o dalle circostanze oppure non scegliere. Le prime due opzioni avrebbero snaturato il rapporto dei personaggi, quindi ho lasciato tutto sospeso: la protagonista non sceglie, nessuno lo fa. Rimangono in uno stallo dalla fragile durata, che un giorno si spezzerà. È lo spettatore che sceglie, non chi scrive, per una volta».

Izumi conosceva Leo abbastanza da sapere che se si era dilungato a tal punto in una spiegazione, quando di solito faticava persino a chiarire le sue intenzioni, allora la questione era seria: quel musical da due soldi, messo insieme da una manipolo di quasi dilettanti, aveva finito col coinvolgerlo più di quanto tutti loro si aspettassero. 

Sperò quasi che la domanda che voleva fare gli morisse in gola, ma finì per pronunciarla comunque in niente più che un sussurro.

«Tu avresti scelto?»

I loro occhi si incrociarono nel loro modo unico ed intenso, riflettendo le scintille delle battaglie e dei dolori passati. Sembrava passata un'eternità da allora, quando tutto sembrava più semplice. Adesso erano diversi, feriti e complicati – ma non significava che non potessero ancora avere quei momenti, quella loro complicità in una forma nuova e tutta da scoprire.

«No, Sena. Sono solo un umile compositore, lascerei semplicemente che il tempo facesse il suo corso. Già due strade sono spesso destinate a dividersi, figurarsi tre» e non c'era malinconia in quell'affermazione, solo consapevolezza. «Mi godrei i momenti insieme così da poterli avere con me nella solitudine futura. È egoista, vero? Infatti anche il nome del musical è cambiato».

Izumi gettò un'altra occhiata ai biglietti, stavolta più attenta: “now, instead of never more” citavano, il che supponeva fosse il titolo della canzone principale dello spettacolo. 

«Sempre pronto alla fuga, eh?»

Leo ridacchiò, appropriandosi dei biglietti nella busta e scuotendoli a mo' di ventaglio. «Che posso farci? La normalità mi va stretta!»

**Author's Note:**

> Scrivere in quattro giorni questo malloppo non è stato semplice, per me. Sono di solito costante ma lenta quando scrivo, mentre per questa stupidata avevo... beh, 4 giorni neanche (le vacanze fregano proprio un sacco!). Quando ho letto il prompt del genderbend, mi sono detta che avrei dovuto scriverci qualcosa - so che a molti non piace, ma io trovo divertente buttare i personaggi in situazioni altre, sconquassare le loro convinzioni e lasciare che vivano determinate cose da un punto di vista diverso. Quindi non è una classica AU in cui effettivamente il personaggio (Leo) è sempre stato una ragazza, ma una what if? in cui Leo _lo diventa_.  
> Credo che personaggi come Tsukasa avrebbero un sacco di problemi a considerare i loro sentimenti per altri uomini, se non forzati da una situazione precisa; è più che altro una questione di educazione, che sappiamo che per Tsukasa è rigida, all'antica.  
> Izumi invece non avrebbe problemi, sarebbe solo... Izumi. Con un sacco di stress in più. 
> 
> E' Leo il punto.  
> Credo che Leo non abbia idea dell'impatto che ha su chi lo circonda. Nel suo essere eccentrico, non ha tempo di considerare cosa pensano gli altri di lui - così, senza la sua ispirazione, dovrebbe soffermarsi su chi gli vuole bene, lo ama. Non volevo creare un triangolo scontento ma un amore a tratti platonico, che deve essere solo sussurrato oppure non pronunciato affatto. Non sono neanche avvezza alle threesome dopotutto (anzi), quindi per me è stato davvero un salto nel vuoto, questo. 
> 
> Un'ultima cosa! Ho usato il maschile per Arashi solo perché in italiano non esiste il neutro. Spero che questo non offenda nessuno ♥ Mentre per Leo ho usato il femminile nelle descrizioni e il maschile quando gli altri gli parlano, perché non è il massimo abituarsi a certe cose *sbrill
> 
> Spero che sia di vostro gradimento!


End file.
